


The Empty Child

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who Rule 63'd (Genderbend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Child

The T.A.R.D.I.S wheezed though the air, chasing after the metal dumpster with speed, but losing it quickly.

The Doctor looked up when Ross Tyler ran into the room at lighting speed.

"What's the emergency?"

"It's mauve."

Ross looked confused and ran around to where The Doctor was standing, holding onto the T.A.R.D.I.S's console as it rocked and swayed .

"Mauve?"

"Universally recognised colour for danger."

"What happened to red?"

"That's just humans."

"By everyone else standards, red's camp."

"Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing."

"It's got a very basic fight computer, i've hacked in, slaved the T.A.R.D.I.S, wherever it goes, we go."

Ross looked a bit scared at the female controlling the ship.

"And that's safe is it?"

"Totally."

As The Doctor ran around to pull a lever, sparks flew out of the T.A.R.D.I.S's console, sending The Doctor back a bit with Ross, who yelped.

The Doctor's face twisted in concentration as she twisted the lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S rocked, slamming her down on the safe side of the console.

"Okay, reasonably. Should have said "reasonably" there."

The Doctor and Ross looked at the screen as the thing they were chasing started getting faster and dematerialised into space and time.

"No. No! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

Ross looked at The Doctor.

"What exactly is this thing?"

"No idea."

"Then why are we chasing it?"

"It's mauve and dangerous and about 30 seconds from the center of London."

That hit Ross like a ton of bricks, he been be a little sceptical of The Doctor, but now that was washed away by fear.

A little while later, the T.A.R.D.I.S dematerialised into a filthy, crowed, empty alleyway somewhere.

The doors opened and Ross and The Doctor walked out.

"Know how long you can travel around time and space without happening to bump into Earth?" She asked.

"Five days. Or is that when we're out of milk?" Ross said.

"Of all the species in the universe and it has to come out of a cow."

The Doctor shook her head and continued talking and walking, unaware she and Ross were being watched.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile anyway."

"And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

"A month? We were right behind it."

"It's was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out."

"Do you want to drive?"

"Yeah."

"How much is a little?"

"A bit."

"Is that exactly a bit?"

"Ish."

Ross gave up and asked the woman "What's the plan, then? You going to do a scan for alien tech or something?"

"Ross, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I going to ask."

She held out a wallet flipper with a blank piece of paper inside of it.

Ross looked at it.

"Dr Joannie Smith, Ministry of Asteroids."

"It's psychic paper, it tells you what..."

"Whatever you want it to, i remember."

"Sorry."

They stopped in front of a gate and The Doctor was searching it.

"Not very "Spock" is it? Just asking."

The Doctor looked at him.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?"

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech." He said, exasperated as The Doctor pulled out her Sonic Screwdriver and tried to open the gate.

"Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?"

The Doctor looked at him questionably.

"You sure about that T-shirt?"

Ross looked down and fixed his jacket, looking at the shirt while doing so.

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin."

The Doctor rolled her eyes and looked back to working on the gate.

Had she been paying attention and looking at Ross, she would have seen Ross turn around and hear a small voice call " Mummy" "Mummy".

Ross looked up at the rooftops to find the voice, but The Doctor called him first.

"Come on if you're coming." She said opening the gate. "It won't take a minute."

The Doctor went though the gate, not knowing that Ross heard the voice call again and found the source.

The source caused a lot of problems for them, but in the end, they ended up saving a Captain Jackie Harkness, a lot of infected people and restored order to the timeline.

Then, back on the T.A.R.D.I.S , the whole crew - especially The Doctor and Ross - celebrated and The Doctor finally remembered she could dance.

 

All well in space for now, but you never know.

If you see a blue box in the sky late one night, you're not going mad.

It's just The Doctor, Ross and Jackie on another adventure.


End file.
